Behavioral, hormonal, and neural factors involved in the rate of decline and termination of sexual receptivity are examined in the female rat. The influence of cervical/vaginal stimulation during mating, the role of androgens following mating and over the course of estrus, and levels of brain serotonergic activity after coitus are explored.